State of the art receivers used in base stations of communications networks include components, such as an antenna to receive a signal, a local oscillator to translate the signal to an intermediate frequency (IF), and filters to reduce noise in the signal. Further, such receivers may also include an analog-to-digital converter (ADC) to sample the intermediate frequency signal, and one or more numerically controlled oscillators to down-convert or provide a baseband signal. Generally, the ADC introduces distortion caused by the ADC sampling the intermediate frequency signal.